Legacies of Shinobi
by HenryJay
Summary: In the beginning, before Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure. These are the stories of the ninja who started it all. Live all their trial and tribulations of the old Shinobi law.


In the world of the shinobi were hate, thievery, murder, evil, and war. All of that created the demons and monsters lurking around. The revolution that brought each clan to become an independent nation ended causing countless of people deaths. During the revolution monsters/demons were summoned and wreak havoc on anyone or anything that was in the path. Clans weaken, people homeless, and all were forced to rebuild lives from the ground up. As time went by, only a couple of people are still around from the revolution. Most of them are elders of their villages while others are just supporters. There were five great shinobi clans during devastating event. Rival clans the 'Senju' and 'Uchiha' were the superior clans amongst all, considering both unique dōjutsu they were capable of outwitting others. Both are the most powerful because they originated from the God of shinobi- Savior of the world. They might've had the upper hand in battle against other foes, but when it came to a Senju versus Uchiha it was a far different story. A battle like that waged on for many hours depending on each one's stamina and/or chakra, which faltered each clan's power. The third clan in line was the 'Hagoromo;' another feared clan for their unique techniques. Not much is known about them. Only dark sinister rumors spread around about them. The final two were the 'Tsuchigumo,' known for their altering kekkei genkai justus and the 'Uzumaki,' famous for perfect fūinjutsu skill with scrolls. Nowadays villages try to stay hidden to form a strong militia and maintain a healthy community. Yet, there's always evil around the corner or someone who just doesn't agree. Enter into the world of the Shinobi from the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter into the World of Shinobi.**

**Uzushiogakure**

Strong in numbers, Uzumaki clan prospers in the village Hidden in Eddy. Not as much happened to them because they're a well-liked clan. Yes, some of them had fallen victim to the war. People in the village built a memorial stone for those individual to pay their respects. The reason behind their involvement in the war is discrete and mysterious. Doesn't mean rumors aren't floating about, people do talk. Other people who're not of the Uzumaki clan may live in Uzushiogakure; those people aren't really looked at as shinobi, not many are seen to be destined for that responsibility. The Uzumaki leader, also elder of the village is distinctly different from all other elders. He's slender, tall, and bearded gray that mainly everyone recognizes on first seeing him. His old looks allow him to achieve respect from those in the village easily, although he's not as old as he looks. His appearance comes from stress and work. Being one of the only elders of the Uzumaki clan he will have to pass his leadership to his daughter, Mito Uzumaki. She's an attractive youngster. She's only sixteen under the pressure of becoming the new leader of Uzushiogakure. Not only that but she training to become a kunoichi, which is something she's not enthusiastic about. He knows she's not all in for this, but she technically the princess of the village. Therefore she needs to do this for the sake of Uzushio.

She brushed her wavy lengthy red hair with a weird tool it was sort of like a brush. She could see what she was doing from the reflection in the water, a bucket of water. Pulling and tying one end of her hair into a small bun, and continues brushing the other end. She is sitting in Indian-style on animal fur as carpet in a large tent; was her tent perhaps. A long sky or light blue gown she wore that contrast with her brown eyes.

_He wants me to be… To be the new leader. _She thought.

She began tying the other end into a similar bun as the other side then placed the brushing tool to the side. "How can I?"

"Uzumaki, Mito." Someone called from behind.

"Yes!" Mito said started.

There was a short chuckle. "Were you talking to yourself?"

Still facing the opposite direction from who was speaking. "No." Mito lied.

"Then-" A hand touched Mito shoulder, "What were you doing?"

"Jun," said Mito slightly turning her head.

Jun nodded when Mito's eyes were completely on her. Jun is a good friend of Mito, and was always there for her in any situation. They've known each other for a while, so you could say they grew up together. Jun is not working on being a kunoichi she just studies medical knowledge and practices medical ninjutsu. She's quite famous around the village because of her family's reputable day spa in the village.

"Hey, girl!" Jun shouted cheesing in her face. "Are you still going to welcome back?"

Mito just smiled back. "That's what I was preparing for." She stood to her feet to be at eye level. "So what are we waiting for?"

The 'Welcome back' event is for those who competed in the 'Shinobi Initiation.' They were gone for about three years, and now they are back. All five who went have returned with a few bumps and bruises, but that's an achievement; now they all are officially shinobi. One of them is someone Jun has had a crush on since she was a little girl. That's why she is so eager to go.

Mito and Jun are walking through town to get to the event. Jun lime-green hair wrapped in two long pigtails, she's wearing a burgundy short skirt with a brown jacket wrapped around her waist, and a cream-colored tank top.

"How do I look?" Jun asked, as a crowd of people started to come into vision. "Do I look okay? Am I-"

Mito interrupted, "You're fine…" She giggled. "Jun, are you asking me this because of-"

"No!" She shouted cutting her off. "Yes." She admitted.

Mito nudged her and grinned.

"Yes, Jun waited these three years for him." She continued. "I don't know why my childhood crush is still so heavy on me."

Mito nodded in understanding. "He would be into you. You're beautiful, and funny, and just outstandingly gorgeous!"

They both laughed.

They stopped at the crowd; the five Uzumaki clan members in the center flashing their smiles and waving. Mito was checking herself, by patting herself vigorously.

"Uh, I need to go back." Mito said in a loud tone so Jun could hear over the crowd.

She forgot a charm her mother used to carry; it was used to remove all negative energy. Mito always kept it in pocket or tied around a finger.

_How could I have misplaced it! _She thought running back to her tent.

* * *

"Aah!" He screamed as he broke free of chains wrapped around his ankles; flipping to the other side of the dojo. He lands on a knee and fist on the ground taking deep breaths.

His opponent is in a white hooded robe and his hands are in a hand-seal justu technique symbol. "Rusty chain trap." His raspy voice vibrated through the dojo.

The boy in kneeling position still breathing, lifted his head. _Must be a way to distract him. I need to get a clear hit on his, but… But that justu is like a defense shield. _

"You're doing well," said his opponent, rubbing his gray beard. "You have can a long way, Omaru."

The boy, Omaru nodded accepting his compliment.

"But-" The gray bearded man continued. "To defeat an opponent like me you'll need to get through this jutsu… Remember, every justu has a weakness. You just have to uncover it."

There was a short silence.

He continued, "My jutsu in many cases work as a defense and offense." He gestured the hand-seal again. "If I am able to grab you with my chains you will suffer a fatal consequence, and how do you attack me if my chains are steady protecting me? The thing you are trying to avoid."

_He's right? How can I… I can't even get in close with him. Those chains move so fast, I can't even create a diversion. _

Omaru stood to his feet. "Well, I guess this is it." He surrendered. "I cannot go any longer sensei."

"Rusty Chain Jutsu release." He said ending the jutsu, and nodded. "You did well. Much better than you started."

"Thank you, sir." Omaru said bowing his head.

"Which is why I am assigning you an important mission." He said, taking a seat on a zaisu. "This mission is very important."

"I understand."

"Your father will be accompanying you." He said folding his arms. "He will be looking after you."

"What!" Omaru rejected. "Why must he babysit me? I am highly capable-" but quit speaking after realizing his sensei's facial expression. "Okay, sensei."

"I am not sending your father to babysit you. I believe you are undoubtedly able to handle anything, like how I feel about all Uzumai shinobi. Although you sometimes don't give your all or you're not willing to be a true shinobi at the moment, but I honestly believe you are a brilliant… That you are destined to lead." He explained closing his eyes. "Mmmm. Now go report to your father. Don't want to keep him waiting too long."

_Uh… What was all of that? I always give my all. I am MORE than willing to become a true shinobi. I swear, sometime he just rambles. _He thought while exiting the door, and hiding behind it who was apparently eavesdropping the whole time was none other than Mito. She heard everything. Her eyes followed the boy as he disappeared into the distance.

_An important mission?_ She questioned. _Why was he lecturing him like that?_

"Mito, my darling, please enter."

Mito heart began racing. Afraid of what her father might say or if he saw her listening to the conversation. "Yes father." She said as she slowly crept in.

"I fully understand that you aren't-"

"I am…" Mito soft voice interrupted.

The only sound in the room was the calm breeze outside.

"I am ready to be a shinobi," said Mito bowing her head. "For the sake of Uzushio."

* * *

**Morigakure**

A clan arising from the 'God of Shinobi' and one of the strongest clan of all had been respected. They are loyal and trustworthy clan. Always there to help support an ally clan or village in need. The revolution was a big event that this clan ever fought in. Defeating and conquering others with their dōjutsu, The "_Shisen-No-Sōsa" _meaning Eyes of Manipulation. But only certain Senju clan members are born with such a gift. Those who didn't receive it were gifted with an ability otherwise. It's Kind of a win-win situation. The Shisen-No-Sōsa does exactly what it name means, manipulate. Basically it can push people into doing things, brainwash them into believing something even if its common sense it's not true or real. It's good for interrogations and patrolling missions. A powerful dōjutsu in and out of combat, but it takes time to control it completely; draining on the user. During the revolution, the Senju battled many powerful foes. The strongest fight was the Uchiha but had to team-up when summoned demons and monster reigned on the battlefield, which resulted in the Senju clan losing many shinobi and elders of their clan. Nowadays the Senju is low in population; awaiting a new leader of the clan and to lead Mori. Senju, Butsuma was the original aire to become leader but could not fulfill the duties because of personal reason. The honor was passed down to oldest sons, Hashirama and Tobirama of the Senju clan. These two have proven to be able to handle such a power rank of Morigakure and role models of the Senju clan. 

* * *

_**Author Note**_

_~The second chapter would start the Senju story. I hope you all enjoyed. I am changing things with this story, and this story is starting way back. I am not a super NARUTO fan, but I do LIKE the show. So give this story a chance. Thank you.~_


End file.
